


Mommy

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diapers, F/F, Infantilism, Little Lysithea, Mommy Bernadetta, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Bernadetta is Mommy to a Little Lysithea. Pretty much it.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Kudos: 16





	Mommy

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

In one of the more secluded areas of the Varley Mansion, Bernadetta took a deep breath. If someone had told her five years ago she would have an amazing little one and also married (at the same time, no less), she would’ve called them crazy. Now, she couldn’t have it any other way.

The room had been decorated more to resemble that of a nursery than a master bedroom. Her bed sat on the far right side. While big enough for the couple to sleep together in, that was normally not how they chose to do it. No, her wife’s bed sat on the opposite side of the room. Well, bed was definitely stretching the truth there. A white crib sat by the window, a slumbering little laid within. So the archer made her way over to their closet and got herself dressed. Which just meant getting dressed in her regular clothes. All of those stupid clothes from the fifties had finally been disposed of. Along with her father. As he should be. Especially after everything he tried to do in the face of the Adrestian Empire.

Right now though, Bernadetta’s thoughts weren’t on that. No, her focus was on that of the little one in her crib.

“It’s morning, Lysithea.” she cooed, watching her wife slowly rouse from her slumber. Dressed in white lace nightgown that made her diaper absolutely visible to all, her gaze shifted to Bernadetta.

“Fivve more minutes, mama.” Lysithea whispered, eyes sliding shut right after. That got her a shake from the archer. Sure, this was just part of the usual morning routine. It was very clear to Bernadetta that her little one was very much awake. She just wanted to play this game to see if mommy was awake. Of which she very much was. A cup of coffee or two was all it had taken. Even then, they were finally out of the little phase of Bernadetta needing to be at Lysithea's side every waking and sleeping moment. Made getting a good night's sleep quite a challenge. If not impossible some nights.

"You're getting up, dear." Bernadetta answered as drops of milk dripped down her chest. Taking a deep breath, she gave her little one a slight shake. That was enough to get Lysithea focused on her. "Mommy already has your milk ready."

Sitting up in her crib, Lysithea watched Bernadetta detta pull her top up and reveal her large melons. Sure, the archer had blossomed over the last five years - free from having to worry about the possibility of her father coming to take her away and instead being able to focus on other activities. She was perhaps in the best shape of her life, no thanks in part to that stupid war. A far cry from Lysithea. In between all the procedures and treatments to remove/reverse the damage done to her body, she had gained quite a number of pounds. Of course, her bladder had taken the biggest hit of all of that. Thankfully, Bernadetta was there to handle that kind of thing. Which had unintentionally (or perhaps intentionally) led into other things. Things such as breastfeeding and sometimes getting looks from the maids whenever she made a loud noise to calm her little one. Those were more little annoyances than actual problems, especially as Lysithea grabbed hold of her breasts and began suckling.

Even as part of their routine, there was still something calming to feeling her wife suckle on her breasts. Even more as Lysithea got into the right rhythm with her output and stopped biting her breasts. The latter though, could be remedied by a bit of cream… along with a reminder to not do that.

Eventually, Lysithea let go and a burp followed.

“Ready to get dressed?” Bernadetta remarked, getting a reluctant nod from her little. Picking her up out of the crib, the couple make their way over to the far side of the room. There, all of Lysithea's clothes - big and little awaited. Just a matter of what the little wanted to be today.

"Mommy, I feel big now." Lysithea whispered, her mommy carefully setting her down on her own two legs. While wobbly at first, she does manage to keep her balance. Made the rest of the walk over to the closet a heck of a lot easier. "Can I dress myself today?"

Bernadetta nodded, stopping a few feet away from the closet. Watching her wife pick out her outfit for today, the archer's attention shifted to the diaper of all things. Even though Lysithea had told her she felt big, it was definitely clear her bladder didn't. Not that she was going to hold that against her wife. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Lysithea dear, can I change your diaper before you get dressed?" the archer whispered, a sigh exiting Lysithea's lips. Making her way back over to Bernadetta, she carefully lied down on the floor. Slipping the protective garment off for the moment, the archer makes her way over to the closet. Grabbing a pack of diapers, she carefully opened it up and pulled a diaper out. Making sure to grab the necessary powder, it was a brisk walk back to Lysithea. “Here we go!”

Applying the powder to her wife’s privates, the archer made quick work in getting the new undergarment on.

“There you go.” she whispered, Lysithea making a beeline back to the closet. There, it was just a matter of grabbing her usual outfit. Heels included, even if she rarely if ever actually walked in them. No, they usually found their way off… which meant Bernadetta had to collect them. Why her wife was so insistent on this she didn’t understand. But that’s beyond the point. “Are you all ready for today?”

Lysithea nodded and ran over to her wife. Grabbing hold of her hand, they exited their little hideaway and headed for the mansion proper. Quite a busy day ahead of them, full of opportunities...


End file.
